O czym JKR zapomniała napisać
by Tribcode
Summary: SPOILER HP7! [Tłumaczenie] Małe wydarzenie mające miejsce pomiędzy ostatnim rozdziałem, a epilogiem.


Tytuł oryginalny: What JKR forgot to tell

Autorki: fee-morgana i MomoSnape

Zgoda: jest

Oryginał (usunąć spacje): www . fanfiction . net / s / 3675078 / 1 /

* * *

Prorok Codzienny z 22 lipca 2007, nagłówek:

**Los Snape'a po siódmej części, czyli o czym JKR zapomniała napisać.**

_Prawda i tylko prawda_

Napisane przez naszych zagranicznych korespondentów: fee-morgana i MomoSnape

* * *

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się zakłopotany. 

Miejsce wyglądało dość znajomo, ale perspektywa, z jakiej patrzył wydawała się dziwna. Powoli spojrzał w bok i od razu zorientował się gdzie się znajdował.

Dobrze znane błękitne oczy błysnęły za okularami-połówkami, wpatrując się prosto w jego sceptycznie wyglądające czarne. Szybko zamknął je z powrotem i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego największy koszmar właśnie się spełnił.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie. Witam w galerii dyrektorów – przywitał go głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Mrucząc pod nosem, pogodził się ze swoim przeznaczeniem i ponownie otworzył oczy. Nie chcąc odpowiedzieć na powitanie zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie.

Z zadowoleniem odkrył, że znajdował się na jednym z rzadkich obrazów z czasów, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w laboratorium. Niepewnie spróbował, czy narysowane przedmioty nadają się do użytku i był pozytywnie zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że tak. To oznaczało, że miał wymówkę, żeby nie brać udziału w tych nudnych i denerwujących rozmowach pomiędzy mieszkańcami pozostałych portretów. W końcu, jego eliksir mógłby się zniszczyć, jeśli nie będzie go pilnował.

Po dalszych obserwacjach zauważył, że jakiś głupiec przyczepił gumę do żucia w lewym dolnym rogu ramy obrazu. Oczywiście, musiał dopilnować, żeby jego następca jak najszybciej pozbył się tego obrzydliwego i niehigienicznego przedmiotu, przydzielając do tego zadania odpowiednio wykwalifikowanego skrzata domowego.

Z obrazu obok dobiegł go cichy chichot i chwilę później Dumbledore pojawił się w laboratorium.

- Co myślisz o swoim nowym domu? Powyżej twoich Oczekiwań czy może Wybitny?

- Zadawalający – odpowiedział krótko.

W tym momencie usłyszał dochodzący z bliska odgłos chrapania. Nieprzychylnie podniósł głowę i, poznając dźwięk, domyślił się, że to dyrektor Dippet, który wisiał gdzieś ponad nim. Na jego twarzy ukazał się grymas niezadowolenia.

- Niedługo, będziesz się irytował również kiedy nie śpi. To wtedy zaczyna opowiadać o swoich wspaniałych czynach, a ty marzysz o tym, żeby poszedł spać z powrotem – powiedział Albus, kiwając głową w stronę Dippeta.

- Powinienem był bardziej się sprzeciwiać, kiedy Czarny Pan chciał zrobić ze mnie dyrektora Hogwartu – cynicznie odpowiedział Snape. – Trzeba było dać się złapać Aurorom, kiedy rok temu mnie szukali. Albo mogłem po prostu zagadać do jednego z Dementorów. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż TO.

Dumbledore lekko poklepał Snape'a po policzku.

- Nie bierz tego tak do siebie. Zobaczysz, że będą dni, w które nie będziesz chciał opuścić tego miejsca.

Severus posłał mu spojrzenie, które każdego pierwszaka wystraszyłoby na śmierć.

- Czy to była groźba?

- Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci powód, żebyś mi nie ufał?

- Naprawdę chcesz znać odpowiedź? - Snape uniósł jedną z brwi.

Dumbledore postanowił nie reagować na zadane mu pytanie.

Snape nie miał ochoty kontynuować rozmowy, więc zaczął dokładniej rozglądać się po laboratorium. Po namyśle, zdecydował się na uwarzenie eliksiru na sen, który - w razie, gdyby to, co powiedział Dumbledore okazało się prawdą - mógłby dolać do napoju Dippeta.

Mieszając eliksir, Snape po raz kolejny spojrzał na swoje otoczenie i z niepokojem zauważył, że nie znajdowało się tam żadne krzesło lub łóżko. Zanotował w pamięci, że musi się tym później zająć i powrócił do pracy.

Był tak zajęty, że fakt, iż Albus na moment go opuścił spostrzegł, gdy tamten zdążył już wrócić, niosąc ze sobą krzesło, na którym chwilę potem się usadowił.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że ktoś tak stary jak ja będzie dotrzymywał ci towarzystwa cały czas stojąc? – odparł, gdy zauważył pytające spojrzenie Snape'a.

- A kto powiedział, że potrzebuję towarzystwa? – rzucił kąśliwie Snape.

Przez chwilę pracował w ciszy – równocześnie myśląc o sposobie pozbycia się Dumbledore'a – kiedy stary czarodziej znów się odezwał.

- Tak przy okazji, wiedziałeś, że Patronus Harry'ego to jeleń? - ostrożnie zapytał Albus.

- Tak. I co z tego?

- Po prostu myślę, że rozważną decyzją było nie komunikowanie się z Zakonem przy pomocy twojego Patronusa.

- Chciałbyś coś przez to powiedzieć?

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w czubki swoich palców, jakby były najciekawszą rzeczą na świecie.

- Właściwie to… nie.

- Masz zwyczaj do robienia właściwych decyzji – zimno stwierdził Snape.

Po jakimś czasie Albus doszedł do wniosku, że próby wciągnięcia Severusa w dłuższą konwersację spełzły na niczym, dlatego postanowił opuścić portret i udać się do któregoś z pozostałych lokatorów. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił i szybko przeniósł się do Dilys Derwint, zostawiając młodszego mężczyznę sam na sam z parującym wywarem.

Minęło kilka godzin i, kiedy Snape zaczął czuć zmęczenie, wrócił problem brakującego krzesła.

Przypomniał sobie, że Phineas miał u siebie bardzo wygodnie wyglądający fotel, więc wykorzystując nieobecność drugiego Ślizgona, który odwiedzał w tym czasie Grimmauld Place, postanowił szybko zadziałać.

Jako że nigdy nie miał okazji podróżować pomiędzy portretami był bardzo ciekawy, co mieściło się między ramami obrazów. Jakież było jego rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że zaraz po wyjściu od siebie trafił do Dumbledore'a. No cóż, pomyślał, nie było to zbyt kreatywne.

Przechodząc prze puste ramy należące do Dumbledore'a starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że te wyglądały na dużo wygodniejsze niż jego własne. Nie żeby zależało mu na komforcie. On to po prostu… zauważył. Chwilę potem dotarł do portretu profesora Blacka. Ostrożnie wsadził głowę w obraz i powoli się rozejrzał. Phineasa nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Przekroczył ramę, podniósł fotel – który ważył dużo mniej, niż mogło się wydawać – i pośpiesznie opuścił miejsce.

W rekordowo krótkim czasie ponownie znalazł się w swoim laboratorium i położył zdobycz. W momencie, kiedy na nim usiadł pojawił się Albus, który, lekko zdezorientowany, popatrzył na mebel Phineasa.

- Oh, Severusie, mój chłopcze, trzeba było mówić od razu! – wesoło zaczął Albus. – Zaraz za tamtą kurtyną jest łóżko. Myślisz, że czemu większość portretów ma tak dużo różnych przedmiotów w tle? Po prostu spójrz za siebie. W końcu, żaden z mieszkańców portretów nie lubi spać przez całą noc oparty o ramę. Ach, i moim zdaniem, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś zwrócił krzesło Phineasa zanim tamten zauważy, że zniknęło. Musisz pamiętać, że spędzisz tu sporo czasu i nie byłoby mądrym posunięciem robienie sobie wrogów już na samym początku.

Jeśli wzrok Snape'a mógłby zabijać, ten który posłał starcowi w tamtym momencie, pobiłby nawet jego zabijającą klątwę sprzed roku.

Niemniej jednak, niechętnie wrócił na miejsce zbrodni i posłusznie odłożył krzesło na swoje miejsce. W tym samym momencie powrócił jego właściciel i Snape w ostatniej chwili zdołał uciec niezauważenie.

Wzdychając z rezygnowaniem, jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na gabinet dyrektora i zniknął za zasłoną.


End file.
